


Нокс

by SSM_Sterek



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - School, Crossover, M/M, Out of Character, Young Derek
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 01:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12900753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSM_Sterek/pseuds/SSM_Sterek
Summary: Чемпионат по квиддичу в Хогвартсе.





	Нокс

**Author's Note:**

> *http://ru.harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Уагаду  
> **http://ru.harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Чемпионат_по_зельям
> 
> Автор: Elhuml  
> Все права принадлежат группе SSM [Sterek 18+].

_«Похоже, Хогвартс и вся Англия окончательно оправились после Второй магической войны: директор школы Минерва МакГонагалл заявила, что стены замка готовы принять участников и зрителей Чемпионата по квиддичу среди школьных команд. В 2005 году в Чемпионате традиционно примут участие Школа Чародейства и Волшебства Хогвартс, Академия магии Шармбатон и Дурмстранг. Впервые посетит Чемпионат команда африканцев из Уагаду*»_

_«Ежедневный Пророк», выпуск от 2 ноября 2004 года._

***

Не то чтобы Дерека не предупреждали. Было бы странно, не знай капитан команды подводных камней противника, но у него до последнего была надежда…

Которая развеялась в Большом Зале Хогвартса, как только его двери открылись для учеников Шармбатона.

\- Приветствуем гостей из солнечной Франции! – звучно объявила профессор МакГонагалл, широко разведя руки в эффектном до пафосности жесте, который распахнул огромные створки дверей. Несколько человек, одетых в голубые мантии, вошли во взорвавшийся аплодисментами зал.

Дерек буквально спиной почувствовал растерянность своих товарищей по команде: «Пиренейские Ласточки» действительно состояли сплошь из девчонок. Даже двое парней-загонщиков не спасали положение, потому что вообще не выглядели как люди, способные отбить бладжер. Вернон Бойд, капитан прибывших первыми «Черных Аистов», встретился взглядом с Дереком и поджал полные губы. Он тоже не был в восторге.

Капитан «Ласточек» Нина Бельтран, буйноволосая и смуглая, обворожительно сверкнула белоснежной улыбкой, старомодно склоняясь в реверансе перед благосклонно кивнувшей профессором МакГонагалл. К счастью, перед соперниками Нина не стала подметать мантией пол – она крепко пожала руки Дереку, Вернону и Джексону Уиттмору, хогвартскому капитану. Ее команда выстроилась слева от «Аистов», создавая разительный контраст между светлыми волосами и кожей жителей Европы и черными кудрями темнолицых африканцев.

К удивлению Дерека, в строй встали не все новоприбывшие. Странно коротко стриженый глазастый парень стоял чуть поодаль от товарищей, и не похоже было, что он член команды. Дерек не успел задуматься об этом – профессор МакГонагалл призвала к тишине, прочистив горло и постучав палочкой о кафедру, за которой стояла.

\- Я счастлива представить вам мистера Стайлза Стилински, победителя прошлого Чемпионата по зельям**, – когда все замолчали, зычно объявила она, указывая на парня, привлекшего к себе внимание Дерека. Тот сделал шаг вперед. – Он принес победу Академии Шармбатон, с огромным разрывом в пятнадцать очков обойдя участника из России. Мистер Стилински прибыл сюда для написания исследования о методах очистки ингредиентов, успешно применяющихся в Хогвартсе.

Профессор захлопала сухими ладонями, и овации подхватили все присутствующие. Стайлз слегка поклонился, но выглядел немного смущенным – Дереку показалось, что аплодисментам была больше рада светящаяся от гордости Нина.

Стайлз отошел к своим, смешно, по-совиному оглядываясь вокруг. Он выглядел слегка потерянным, но, наткнувшись на пристальный взгляд Дерека, неожиданно озорно улыбнулся и подмигнул.

Дерек моргнул и отвернулся – профессор МакГонагалл объявляла порядок проведения Чемпионата. Это было не в пример важнее переглядываний с симпатичным зельеваром.

***

У "Северных Орлов" не было привычки загонять себя на тренировках до полусмерти - конечно, они играли регулярно, но знали, как важен отдых.

Поэтому за три дня до начала Чемпионата команда присоединилась к своим соперникам в походе в знаменитую деревню Хогсмид.

Британская весна казалась Дереку и его товарищам самым жарким летом, и они потихоньку разбрелись по прохладным помещениям - самым разнообразным магазинчикам и лавкам, которыми пестрело поселение. Сегодня жителей Хогсмида ожидала неплохая прибыль.

Дерек, разглядывая смешные английские дома, прошёл пару улиц мимо различных трактиров и забегаловок, потихоньку углубляясь в жилые кварталы. Больше не было такого многообразия лавок, призванных очаровать туриста и заставить его выложить галеоны. Теперь только местный житель мог найти в этих местах что-то действительно полезное.

Ну, или человек весьма удачливый.

\- Листья горянки нельзя хранить рядом с ледяным санкром, они теряют пигмент! - послышался возбужденный голос из приоткрытой двери прямо напротив Дерека. Кто-то был возмущен до крайности.

\- Парень, это моя лавка. Как хочу, так и храню, - последовал устало-раздраженный ответ. У Дерека мелькнула мысль, что незадачливого клиента сейчас выкинут за дверь. Он взялся за ручку двери и вошёл.

\- А широкий ливенник в кварцевой посуде вообще в пыль рассыпается! - размахивал руками парень, стоящий спиной к Дереку у прилавка. - Как у вас ещё дела идут, не понимаю.

Хозяин лавки, толстый в возрасте мужчина, закрыл лицо ладонью.

\- Пацан, иди отсюда, раз ничего не покупаешь. Иначе вышвырну.

\- Но я же... А и ладно, - махнул рукой парень. - Дело ваше.

Он повернулся, чтобы уходить, и Дерек с удивлением узнал зельевара Стайлза.

\- О. Привет, - слегка смешался Стайлз. - Дерек, да?

\- Именно, - кивнул Дерек, красноречиво открывая дверь перед Стайлзом. Он не горел желанием мозолить глаза лавочнику.

Уже на улице он спросил:

\- Почему ты не со своими? Они, кажется, отправились в трактир.

\- У нас с ними... разные интересы, - слегка поморщился Стайлз. - Я не особо с ними общаюсь.

\- Да, вряд ли твои товарищи насладились бы перепалкой с продавцом зелий, - усмехнулся Дерек.

\- Но кварцевая посуда!... - завёл было Стайлз пластинку, но замолчал, напоровшись на скептический взгляд Дерека.

Они вышли на центральную улицу Хогсмида, пестрящую людьми. Стайлз покосился на стайку девчонок в голубом - команда в полном составе кочевала по спортивным лавкам.

\- Здесь есть отличный магазин книг и свитков, - наклонился Дерек к уху Стайлза.

Тот заблестел глазищами и заулыбался.

***

"Пиренейские Ласточки" выигрывали в скорости, "Чёрные Аисты" - в физической силе, сборная Хогвартса продемонстрировала отличную тактику.

Но Дерек не привык проигрывать.

Они забили француженкам пятнадцать мячей, в игре с африканцами поймали снитч на первых минутах игры, а англичан ошеломили обманными маневрами.

Никто, в общем-то, и не сомневался.

Конечно, общего банкета победителям не хватило, и "Орлы", опьяненные успехом, отправились отмечать в Хогсмид, запомнившийся многим волшебным напитком под названием " огневиски".

Никто не заметил, как Дерек свернул в подземелья.

Он не понимал странной традиции зельеваров устраивать рабочие места в мрачных и сырых подвалах; хотя, с другой стороны, Дерек не знал всех тонкостей алхимии. Возможно, такие условия были необходимы.

Дерек зашёл в одну из келий, незаслуженно называющихся "мастерскими". Стайлз за высоким бюро при свете Люмос Максима скрипел пером, что-то увлеченно записывая. На звук открывшейся двери он обернулся.

\- Салют победителям! - широко улыбнулся он. - Чего тебе?

\- Пришёл за наградой, - усмехнулся Дерек, подошёл вплотную к Стайлзу и поцеловал его, опершись руками о бюро.

\- Нокс, - пробормотал Стайлз в губы Дерека.

Свет погас.

**© SSM [Sterek 18+]**


End file.
